An Abrupt Surprise
by Crazy-Miu
Summary: Hiroki runs into a strange man and odd events occur after their weird encounter. Warning:slight age regression. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop!" Hiroki yelled shoving a pillow in Nowaki's face. "This is the third time we've done it tonight, I don't want to do it anymore." Usually around this time Hiroki would give up and let his big idiotic lover have his way with him, but today he was extremely worn out and wanted to do nothing but sleep. His students seemed to be on a new level of stupid today and Professor Miyagi annoyed the crap out of him as usual.

"Im sorry, Hiro-san, but you're so adorable I can't help it." Nowaki said putting his large arms around Hiroki's waist, gently nibbling on the smaller man's neck.

Hiroki sighed trying to sound angry, but sounded more like he was enjoying the attention. "Fine, one more round, then we're done for the night, alright?"

"Alright." Nowaki said, a bright smile spreading across his face as he quickly set to work on devouring his lover.

* * *

Hiroki tiredly walked to work. _One more round my ass_ Hiroki thought, that one round Hiroki agreed to turned into an all-night frenzy of sex.

"Damn you, Nowaki." Hiroki mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his sore back.

"Hey, you there, I need to talk to you." A mysterious man said walking up to Hiroki. As Hiroki took in the man's appearance he scowled, he didn't have time for this. The man was tall not as tall as Nowaki, but pretty close. He had Short brown hair that looked like he just crawled out from under a bed, and had four days worth of stuble on his chin. He looked like a bum, but had on clothes that told the opposite, the man was wearing designer brand everything as far as Hiroki could tell.

"What do you want?" Hiroki said with a look of pure discontent.

"You look you have a sore back. Is it because of your love life?" The man asked curiously.

"What the heck? Who the hell are you? Why is it any of your buisness?" This guy was already making Hiroki pissed, who the hell was he and what the hell was he going on about?

"My name is Hachiro. By your reaction im guessing I was right. Is your lover younger than you?" The man continued to barrade Hiroki with questions.

"Uh, well yea he is younge-WAIT ONE MOMENT! Why the heck are you asking all these questions? I don't even know you!" Hiroki was beyond mad now, giving off his oh-so-famous death glare.

"Just as I thought." Hachiro said nodding to himself. "Well, you see here I have something for you. Indeed I do. You take these pills here and your lover will be less horny." Hachiro held out a small crystal container with two pills inside.

Hiroki stared at him as if he was crazy, He was shocked by the sudden use of the word 'Horny'. _No doubt about it, this guy's crazy._ "I don't need those! And if you want to sell those you better change that sell pitch, how is me taking those pills going to him change any? That makes no sense."

"Oh, but it works, trust me." Hachiro continued to try to persuade Hiroki.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Hiroki turned and continued his walk to work, if he didn't hurry up he would be late. If that happened Miyagi would never let him forget it.

Hachiro chuckled. "That's ok, you probably wouldn't be able to handle them even if you did take them."

Hiroki stopped and turned to look back at Hachiro. "What did you say?" Hiroki had enough of this guy, he wanted to leave.

"Oh, I was just saying that pansy's can't handle these pills." Hachiro shrugged and started to turn away.

That was the last straw for Hiroki as he launched at Hachiro grabbing the container out of his hands and quickly taking both the pills. "What do you think of that? I took them didn't I? Im no pansy!" Hiroki was saying victoriously as he turned around towards the other man, but Hachiro wasn't there. Hiroki turned around looking all around for the other guy, but he was no where to be seen.

"Shit!" Hiroki threw the container down and angrily stomped to work.

_What the heck did I just do? Those pills will probably kill me, make me ill at the least. I highly doubt it, but what if they really do effect Nowaki? I should have just walked away! Shit! shit! shit! Just forget it!_

* * *

Hiroki went through the rest of the day ignoring everyone and everything. He just wanted to get home and relax. _I wonder if Nowaki is home?_

"Im home." Hiroki opened the door to their apartment. The lights were on so Nowaki must have been home.

"Hiro-san! Welcome home." Nowaki peeked his head around the corner, smiling at Hiroki. "I was just cooking some dinner, so go wash up and come have a seat."

Hiroki took his shoes off, setting his briefcase down and did as he was told, washing his face and making his way to the table.

"How was work today?" Nowaki asked as soon as Hiroki sat down at the table.

Hiroki sighed and shrugged. "The same as usual, I guess. Very tiring."

After dinner was ate and the dishes were cleaned up Nowaki grabbed a hold of his lover giving him peck on the lips. Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's arms pulling him closer.

"Hiro-san, we did a lot last night. How about I give you a massage?" Nowaki suggested leading Hiroki to the bedroom.

"A massage?" Hiroki asked, a massage sounded really good to Hiroki, right now. "Sure."

Nowaki lowered Hiroki on to the bed and turned him over so he was lying on his stomach. He started rubbing Hiroki's back in slow circles. "Feels good, Nowaki, Keep going." Hiroki said as he let out several soft moans.

After he was done, he got on the bed next to Hiroki dragging him into his arms and pulling the cover up over them. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"I love you, too." Hiroki mumbled into his pillow, but he knew Nowaki could hear him. Hiroki would probably never admit this, but he loved Nowaki just the way he was and never would ask him to change." Soon they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Nowaki woke up to sunlight coming through the window of their bedroom, he smiled as he felt Hiroki still asleep in his arms. He let Hiroki go as he set up in bed yawning and stretching his arms, he looked back down at his gorgeous boyfriend adoringly.

"Uh, Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked with heavy panic lacing his voice.

Hiroki rolled over rubbing his drowsy eyes. "Huh, Nowaki? What is it?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD**

**So some of you are probably just thinking...what was that I just read?**

**Well, I needed someone in there to make what was going to happen next happen. **

**So in comes all-knowing Hachiro! He's not an actual character in anything I just made him up and stuck him in there. Someone should draw a picture of him!**

**Anyways, Im not much of a writer, but I decided to give it a try. I am planning to write more to this, I just wanna see what everyone thinks of it first.**

**So leave your reviews of what you think of it so far. Don't be afraid to tell the truth, I can handle it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter and it may not matter to some people. But this story would have happened when Nowaki is age 24 and Hiroki age 28.**

**Another thing I forgot to put in the first chapter: The disclaimer!**

**So, I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters (well, except for Hachiro since I made him up).**

**Also Thanks to Borderss and Aibo-chan for leaving a review. It is appreciated ^^**

**To make it less confusing I put Nowaki's thought in _BOLD ITALICS_ and Hiroki's thoughts in** _REGULAR_ _ITALICS_ **and it will be that way from now on.****  
**

* * *

Nowaki woke up to sunlight coming through the window of their bedroom, he smiled as he felt Hiroki still asleep in his arms. He let Hiroki go as he set up in bed yawning and stretching his arms, he looked back down at his gorgeous boyfriend adoringly.

"Uh, Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked with heavy panic lacing his voice.

Hiroki rolled over rubbing his drowsy eyes. "Huh, Nowaki? What is it?"

"Uh, nevermind, I'll just go make breakfast." Nowaki got up off the bed and headed towards the kitchen. He could have sworn something looked different about his lover, but just pushed it off as seeing things from being tired.

Hiroki got up and walked to the bathroom deciding that instead of being lazy and going back asleep until breakfast was done, he might as well do something productive and start his routine of getting ready for the day beginning with brushing his teeth.

Hiroki looked in the mirror to inspect the bedhead he had going on and froze, his tooth brush falling from his mouth.

As Nowaki was finishing setting the table he heard a shocked scream from the somewhere in the apartment. "Nowaki! Get in here!"

Nowaki ran towards the voice worried that Hiroki had gotten hurt or something. "Hiro-san, What's wrong?" He finally reached the bathroom where he thought he had heard the voice from. "Oh, so that's what it is." Nowaki was now sure that he wasn't imagining things this morning.

There standing in front of the mirror was Hiroki, but younger. Nowaki couldn't tell how old Hiroki looked, but he was going to guess anywhere from 17-20. Nowaki was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Hiroki started yelling.

"Don't 'Oh so that's what it is' me! What the heck happened to my body! I look like I did when I was 18!" **_So he looks like he did when he was 18? My Guess was correct then_** Nowaki thought to himself.

"Hiro-san, I think you need to calm down. It's still morning and if you keep yelling you'll disturb the neighbors." Nowaki chided as he took in Hiroki's form. His lover was now shorter than he was before. He was skinnier, but from what he could tell looked athletically fit. His face was youthful and softened instead of strict looking. **_Hiro-san is even cuter than usual!_**

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I look like this?!" Hiroki motioned down towards his body, then noticed that Nowaki wasn't paying attention to him "Nowaki! What are you thinking about! I called you in here to help, not to stand there and do nothing!"

"Hiro-san, let's just go eat breakfast, we can talk about this afterwards." Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom and towards the table, ignoring any complaints from Hiroki and smiling all the while.

* * *

After eating and getting everything cleaned up from their meal, the two sat down to talk.

"I don't see how you're not freaking out about this." Hiroki mumbled as he looked away from Nowaki. Hiroki had calmed down after having breakfast and was now ready to discuss this issue calmly.

"I don't really see it as a problem, though you won't be able to go to work like this, but I think you look cute." Nowaki smiled widely at Hiroki. Hiroki then took this oppurtunity to throw a book at Nowaki.

"You idiot! How is this not a problem? I look like a brat!" Nowaki rubbed the back of his head.**_ Even if he looks younger Hiro-san is still Hiro-san._** Nowaki then came up with an idea.

"Hiro-san, since you're technically the younger one now, can I call you Hiro-kun?" Nowaki smiled dazedly. Just thinking about calling his Hiroki 'Hiro-kun' was making him giddy.

Three more books were launched at Nowaki's head. That was answer enough for Nowaki to know not to call his boyfriend 'Hiro-kun'.

"We are going to fix this! So don't get used to it, you big idiot! You're suppose to be a doctor so figure something out and fix me!" Hiroki glared at the taller man known as his boyfriend. He loved Nowaki very much, but he could be such an idiot sometimes.

Nowaki sighed. "I'm a pediatrician, not a regular doctor." Nowaki mused for a second. "I doubt any type of doctor could help in this kind of situation, though." He paused again. "Well, let's just go through the basic questions. Is there any thing that you can think of that could have caused this?" Nowaki asked going into doctor mode and staring curiously at Hiroki.

Hiroki gulped. _Should I tell Nowaki about the incident with that strange man? But what if he gets the wrong idea and thinks that I want him to change? No, I have to tell him if I want him to help_.

Hiroki started to expalin to Nowaki about Hachiro and the strange pills. Nowaki sat there calmly and listened to the whole story and much to Hiroki's relief, he didn't jump to any conclusions.

Hiroki pushed aside his pride for a moment. "Im sorry, Nowaki. I let my pride take over and made a decision without thinking." Hiroki leaned over, resting his head on Nowaki's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Nowaki eagerly responded to the rare embrace, wrapping his arms around Hiroki in return.

"It's ok, Hiro-san, We all make mistakes sometimes. Do you know how long this will last?" Nowaki looked down adoringly at his boyfriend.

Hiroki glared up at Nowaki. "If I knew that this was going to happen or how long it was going to last, I wouldn't have freaked out this morning."

"I guess that's true." Nowaki thought for a little bit, letting all that has happened this morning run through his head before looking back down at Hiroki. "Oh yea, Hiro-san, you should probably go take a shower you have tooth paste from earlier all over you." Nowaki tried to hide a chuckle as he watched Hiroki turned bright red, he had forgotten all about that.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier!" Hiroki quickly pushed against Nowaki to get up and ran towards the bathroom.

Nowaki grinned as he watched the teenage Hiroki run from the room. "This should be interesting."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! T_T I told myself I wasn't going to procrastinate and then I did. So here's chapter two. I had so much trouble writing this chapter (I re-did it several times) I hope you don't think it's absolute crap.**

**Also it's a little bit short, but that's because I wanted to get it out so quickly since I was procrastinating. Hopefully future chapters will be longer, Or I may stick with this length.**

**Okie, now I have a few things I should mention. At first I was going to have a meaning behind having Hiroki turn a certain age, but instead I just settled for 18. I wanted him to be a teenager and adult at the same time. And that's basically what 18 is. I wanted Hiroki to be able to act like a teenager, but still be an adult so his and Nowaki's relationship wouldn't be illegal... So that's why I refer to Hiroki as a teenager at the end of the chapter even though he's technically not.**

**Teenage behavior from Hiroki next chapter? ...we'll see XD**

**So I know what's going to happen next and everything so hopefully the next update will be in a couple days, but no promises. I will be sure not to take as long as I did with this one though XD **

**Another thing before I stop this really long Author's Note. I may be starting other stories and posting them. Let me know whether or not you would be interested in that.**

**Byebye - Miu**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters (well, except for Hachiro since I made him up).**

**Thanks to Saperia and damons-hot-as-hell for the reviews, Im glad you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Nowaki watched as Hiroki walked out of the bathroom making his way to the kitchen wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt, which were way too big for him now and were hanging off of his frame. He had a towel hanging around his neck and his hair, much to Nowaki's displeasure, was still soaking wet.

"Hiro-san" Hiroki stopped turning and looking at Nowaki who was still sitting on the couch. "Dry your hair, you'll catch a cold."

Hiroki half-heartedly ignored this remark and continued on to the kitchen. "I will, just give me a second."

Nowaki returned back to his notes from work that he had been looking over, he then heard Hiroki's footsteps return back to the living room. He looked up to see Hiroki sitting down next to him, hair still soaking wet, drink in hand.

"Hiro-san, I told you to dry your hair. I don't want you to catch a cold." Nowaki's voice was a bit firmer this time, letting his lover now he was serious.

Hiroki glared at Nowaki. "I told you I would if you would just give me a second. Just be patient." He then grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, choosing to ignore Nowaki.

At this Nowaki grunted, getting up from his spot on the couch he moved infront of Hiroki blocking the tv from his boyfriend's view. He grabbed the tall and started drying Hiroki's hair for him.

Hiroki didn't do anything but glare up at the taller lover. Nowaki was almost done when he noticed the drink in Hiroki's hand. It was a beer. Nowaki gasped and grabbed the drink away.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki scolded at this boyfriend. Taking the beer to the kitchen and dumping it out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hiroki watcehd as Nowaki dumped it out, his face a mix of a galre and a pout.

Nowaki made his way back to the couch and sighed. "Hiro-san, even though you're old enough to drink mentally your body is not. It could make you sick. I'm just looking out for your well-being." Nowaki wrapped an arm around Hiroki's shoulders pulling him closer.

Hiroki nudged his lover in the side with his elbow and went back to watching tv. "You're such an idiot." Nowaki just grinned and they both settled down into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Hiroki gave an angry sigh as he tried on a shirt he once remembered as being too small, it was now two sizes too big.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?" Hiroki turned to see Nowaki still in bed, propped up on one elbow, head in his hand, watching him.

Hiroki sighed again. "None of these clothes fit!" Hiroki angrily jerked the shirt off and threw it to the ground. He had wanted to go to the book store to get a couple books to keep himself occupied while he couldn't go to work, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Nowaki smiled, getting up from the bed, walked up behind Hiroki wrapping his arms around his small lover, chin resting on his shoulder. "Well, I have to go to work in a couple hours but I'll pick you up some clothes on my way back and then we can go out tomorrow, ok?"

Hiroki gave a slight nod as Nowaki pressed a kiss to his cheek.

While Nowaki was at work Hiroki lazed around the house reading several of his favorite books.

He finally heard the door open and he perked up as Nowaki walked through the door holding a bag.

"Hiro-san, Im home!" Nowaki walked through the house finding Hiroki in the living room. "Here." He gave a small smile to Hiroki as he handed the bag to him.

Hiroki took the bag with a small sigh of relief, he finally had some clothes to wear that would fit. "Thanks, Nowaki." He pulled the first piece clothing out of the bag examining it. He stared at it intensely. "What the heck is this?" He looked up to Nowaki who was grinning down at him.

"Clothes."

* * *

**So just a short, quick update as I try to figure out which direction to go with this story. I could end it in the next couple chapters or I could drag it out. Not sure about what I am going to do yet.**

**I know this chapter is much shorter than my other two, but I just wanted to put something out there, so you wouldn't have to wait forever for another chapter.**

**Well, that's all for now so, byebye til next time. -CrazyMiu**


End file.
